Ankle braces and adhesive sports tape are commonly used to provide ankle support and prevent or minimise ankle ligament injuries in sports, work and recreational activities.
Conventional hinged or wrap ankle braces typically provide static lateral stability but hinder dynamic sports performance by unduly restricting natural range of ankle motion.
Adhesive sports tape typically provides proprioception (or perception of support) but is difficult to apply, not reusable, loosens due to perspiration and causes skin irritation.
A need therefore exists for ankle supports that address or alleviate at least some of the problems described above.